


Strange Magic

by GingerPhan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerPhan/pseuds/GingerPhan
Summary: Fea is a nerd who loves all things fantastical. But she was raised believing that it wasn't true. That's until she comes to Thedas. Join her as she discovers the wonders of magic, friendship, love and a little something about herself.





	1. Cruel Irony

Disclaimer: Dragon Age and its characters belong to Bioware, I'm just having fun with them.

My name is Fea Barnes, yeah I know, my mom has a bit of a Tolkien obsession. I grew up being told stories about fairies, elves, and daring adventures. When I was a child my mother used to read me the Grimm Fairy Tales to put me to sleep. As a result, I grew up a reader and that means I grew up being ostracized and teased. Not to mention I was always the only one with red hair.

My mother and father told me that even though they loved fantasy stories I had to know that they weren't real. There was no such thing as an elf or a fairy or even a dwarf, though we have similar people in our world.

But this is the story of how I found out that that wasn't true at all...

_____________________________________________________

"Hey, Fea! Jake's throwing a party tonight since his parents are out of town. Wanna go?" my best friend Alexa asked as she ran up to me. Alexa and I had been best friends since the first grade even though we couldn't be more different. Alexa was the pretty outgoing type, the one you could always find at one party or another. I, on the other hand, was the dorky nerdy one with almost no friends. Sure I had met a few people online through my MMOs but they all lived in other countries or states.

"You know I have a paper due in History this week. Mum says if I don't pass all my classes with at least a B+ then I'm not getting the car."

"Oh come on Fi! One party won't kill you. I'll pick you up at six, dress nice!" she said flouncing away to her next class just as the bell rang. I rolled my eyes and made my way to math. Thankfully math was the last class of the day so I quickly made my way out of the halls, passing all the people just idling, talking to their friends.

I scanned the parking lot, looking for Alexa and her boyfriend Michael. Lex and I lived only a few blocks away from each other so Michael was always happy to give me a ride until I got my own car that is. I spot them on the far side of the parking lot and make my way over. I was about halfway there when my face suddenly became acquainted with the pavement. I didn't even need to look up once I heard the shrill laughing of Penny Hall and her goons. Penny was the daughter of the mayor and therefore the most popular girl in the school. She may be pretty but she wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. I slowly pick myself up and begin to gather my things.

"Oooh, what have we here girls? Little Nerdette's diary?" said Penny in her ear-piercingly high voice. I quickly tried to snatch it out of her hands but she held it above my reach. It wasn't a diary per say, it was my storybook. I had the habit of writing down all the little story ideas I had and the sketches of their characters.

"What is she twelve? Why is she still drawing fairies and shite?" said Hannah. She was Penny's right-hand bitch and had about maybe twenty brain cells to show for it.

"Just give it back ok!" I managed to jump and snag it out of her hands. I quickly shoved the book in my bag and ran towards Michael's car slamming the door after I got in. I burying my head in my hands and tried to calm down my breathing. Ever since we were younger Penny had chosen me as her target and in a town as little as ours, we only had three schools one elementary, one middle and one high school.

"Penny again? Trust me one word and I'll go give her a beating she won't ever forget. Girl or not, no one should be treated the way she treats you," said Michael after I calmed down.

"It's ok Mike, thanks, though. It wasn't too bad this time," I said in as calm a voice I could muster.

"She still needs to be brought down a peg, she needs to learn that just because she's the mayor's daughter that doesn't mean she can do whatever she wants," growled Alexa. She was always the overprotective one and treated me like a little sister even though I'm almost a year older than her.

"I'm fine, really. Let's not give her even more fuel to torture me with ok?" Five minutes later and we arrived at my house. We said our goodbyes as I hopped out of the car and Lex yelled at me to remember to dress nice for the party I was being kidnapped for. I rolled my eyes and said that I would remember. I slung my messenger bag over my shoulder, shut the door and made my way up the path to my house.

I lived in a small three bedroom house with my parents and our dog Bombadil. He was an old Golden Retriever with a bad hip and greying fur.

I hurried up to take a shower before Alexa came back to pick me up. My hair was a mess and always took forever to dry. I lathered the shampoo into my hair and gave myself a scalp massage, trying to rub out the stresses of the day. Ten minutes later i was out, my hair rolled up in a towel and enveloped in my fluffy pink robe. I dug through my closet for something nice which sadly took longer than it should have. For a teenage girl I have a surprising amount of sweat pants and t-shirts. I finally managed to find my one summer dress with a nice floral print that my mother made me get for the occasional weekend picnic.

I sat down at my computer and booted it up. It was an old thing but it still ran well enough. I made a new word document and started on my essay so i could get as much of it done as possible. I had already made the footnotes and had a basic outline and all that was left was to write it out. Which was going to be the hard part. Yes, I loved to write but I'm only good at it when it's something creative, not when it's something i have no interest in or am forced to write. I got a few paragraphs written down and when I looked over at the clock i saw that it was ten minutes to six. I dashed into my bedroom and quickly put on some basic makeup around my eyes. I threw some mouse into my hair and crinkled it so it wouldn't look like I just woke up.

"I'm going out with Alexa and Michael! Be home in a few hours!" I yelled out to my mom as I ran out the door. She usually didn't mind if I stayed out too late, so long as i got good grades and was home before midnight.

I twiddled my thumbs trying not to be too nervous. I was never very good around crowds. Especially not crowds of the more popular people. Soon enough Alexa and Michael pulled up to the curve. Alexa had her hair lightly curled and pinned away from her face. She had on a strapless silver dress and if I knew her as well as I did, she undoubtedly was also wearing her glittery silver heels. Michael was dressed in a pair of jeans and a deep purple button up shirt. I slid into the back seat and set my small purse next to me. I wasn't planning on staying for long but I at least needed my spare contacts and phone.

"Just please tell me that Penny and her groupies aren't going to be there," I gripped as I closed the door and buckled up.

"I think her and Jake are on another off period so I doubt it," said Michael as we pulled away from the curb.

"Alright. Honestly isn't it about time Jake realised how much of a whore she is and just dump her for good? Hasn't she cheated on him like three times now?" I muttered from the back seat. I pulled out my phone and scrolled through my twitter feed looking for updates on my favorite youtubers and authors. Honestly that was the only reason I had the infernal app. We arrived at Jakes house at about five after six and the party was already at a full roar. Jake's house was on the outskirts of town and conveniently had no neighbors so the music was turned up to the max. We parked a little ways down the road and made our way to the house. Alexa grumbled the entire way about why the road had to be gravel and I gently reminded her that she was the one who decided to wear heels.

We didn't bother knocking and walked into the house. Some dubstep song was playing and people were dancing and grinding against each other. I quickly looked for an empty corner to hide in. I may have agreed to come to this party, but that didn't mean I was going to get drunk and look like an idiot like the others. Nope, I am 100% a wallflower.

I managed to hide out in the kitchen with only the occasional person showing up to refill their drink. I myself just grabbed a glass of water and munched on the snacks that were on the counter. This time I began to read the newest fanfic I had found. Sadly I only managed to get a few minutes of reading in when Alexa found me.

"Fea Grace Barnes if you do not get your skinny ass out here in three seconds, I will drag you out myself," she pronounced with a glare as I sheepishly put away my phone. I groaned and drug myself off the stool I had been perched on. She shoved a plastic cup into my hand and ordered me to drink it.

"You know what my mum will do if I come back with the smell of booze on my breath! She'll ground me for the rest of my life!" Well not really, my mom is usually really chill but she would be pretty pissed.

"Its one drink, and you and I both know that's bullshit. Come on Fi, live a little!" She gave me the look that she knew I would always give into. You know the one, the pouty lips and big ol' puppy dog eyes. I sighed and took a swollow, surprised that it actually didn't taste too bad. I took another sip and Alexa gave a cheer and drug me into the living room. She tossed me to some random boy with the order to dance. I gave him an awkward smile and tried to move away but the crowd was pushing in.

"Hey I'm Troy," said the guy who I was shoved to.

"Fea," I replied taking another sip of my drink and looking for an exit.

"Oh come on babe, don't be like that! Don't you like me?" he asked as he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me closer. His breath reeked of alcohol and I could tell he was beyond wasted. I twisted, trying to get loose but he has a surprisingly strong grip for a drunk.

"Honestly, I just met you and you are not doing a very good job of making me like you." I finally managed to get loose but as I was walking away he grabbed my wrist.

"Hey, come on! We were just getting to know each other! How about a kiss huh? You're pretty hot for a nerd chick." Next thing I knew I was tugged toward him and I felt his lips descend on mine. It was wet and sloppy as he tried to push his tongue into my mouth. I dropped my cup and pushed against his chest.

"Get off me you arse!" I yelled as I slapped his face. He loosened his grip and I got my chance to run away. I quickly found Alexa and told her I was going to leave.

"What? Why? We've only been here like twenty minutes!"

"I'm just not feeling very well. I'll see you tomorrow at school. I could use the cool air," I muttered before walking off. I ran to the door and slammed it behind me. I shivered in the cold, wrapping my arms around me trying to keep warm. Now if I was a normal human being with normal thoughts I probably would have called my mom or dad to pick me up. But I was neither of these things...and I was kinda pissed off.

"The gall of that asshole! Who the fuck just randomly kisses a complete stranger! Ugh!" I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't see the headlights coming up behind me. Nor did I notice the car swerving till it was too late.


	2. Cookies and Cleaning

I opened my eyes slowly, wincing as the light hit my eyes. I sat up slowly, groaning at the pain in my neck and head. Once I was upright and seeing properly I took in my surroundings. And promptly began to have a mild panic attack.

Ok, there was nothing mild about it.

"Where the fuck am I!? This most definitely is not a hospital or my town!" I looked around at the dirt ground and high stone walls with papers flying about and people begging for money. Another strange thing I noticed were their clothes. They looked like they were dressed up in medieval dresses and tunics. And don't even get me started on the smell. It was a mixture of body odor, sewage, and mold. In other words, not pleasant.

Struggling to my feet, I made my way over to the nearest person.

"Excuse me but I seem to have lost my way, could you tell me where I am please?" I asked in the nicest voice I could muster. The man just ignored me and walked away, muttering something about 'bloody drunks.' I groaned and decided to just go with the crowd and maybe find my way out of these slums.

I was wandered for about an hour and probably made more than one circle before I finally found the right staircase that led me up and into the light. I covered my eyes with my hands as the light up here was much brighter and I gasped at what I saw. Narrow streets, more brick buildings and strangest of all...people with pointed ears!

"Those are elves!" I screamed in my head. "But elves don't exist! Ok calm down Fea this is clearly either a dream, a coma, or a really big cosplay community." I took a deep breath and twiddled my fingers in an attempt to calm myself.

"Ok, just think logically. We need to find out where we are first, then we need to find shelter and food. If this is a dream it is an extremely lucid one," I quietly muttered.

So instead of embarrassing myself again, I decided to look around and see if I could find something familiar. I got many strange looks and I peeked down at myself and I guess it was probably because I was half dressed compared to them in my mid thigh length dress with spaghetti straps. I pulled my skirt down so it could cover more of my legs, my cheeks burning red at the admiring looks from the men. It was then that I saw it and I swear I just about died on the spot.

That was when I saw the building with a mannequin of a dead man hanging outside.

"Well...shit." I made my way into an alley and began to pace back and forth.

"Alright, well clearly this is either a dream or I am dead...oh god I'm dead! Ugh if I can make my way back I am gonna haunt your ass, Lex! 'One party won't kill you!' heh well, look at me now!" I shouted to the alley.

"Umm well I don't know about my friends but you look pretty alive to me," said an oh so familiar voice behind me. I turned around and there behind me was none other than Varric Tethras, Hawke, Isabella and Merrill.

When I was twelve I bought Dragon Age: Origins to pass the time. Soon enough I became addicted to the game and later on bought the sequels and their expansions. I played multiple playthroughs as multiple different hero classes and races. And now to see the characters I loved so much right in front of me? Yeah, I must be going crazy.

"Heh, oh please don't mind me. Just having a minor breakdown over here...please leave!" I squeaked out the last bit, which earned a laugh from Isabella, Hawke, and Varric. Merrill just kinda stood there and gave me one of her nice little smiles.

"Aww, she's cute! Can we keep her?" asked Isabella wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

"She's a person Rivaini, we can't keep her. But we can take her to get some less revealing clothes and maybe you can explain to us why you're hiding in an alley muttering to yourself?" suggested Varric. Seeing as I had little choice I allowed them to lead me through the streets of Lowtown.

"Names Varric Tethras by the way, the one hugging you is Isabella, the tall one is Garrett Hawke and last but not least is Merrill. What's your name Freckles?" introduced Varric.

"Fea Barnes. N-nice to m-meet you." My social awkwardness decided that now would be an awesome time to come out and make me look like an idiot. Great.

"Alright, I don't care what you say, we are keeping her," said Isabella, glaring at the boys if they dared to challenge her.

"Don't you think we should let her decide Isabella?" said Hawke with a pointed look.

"She's nice. I can tell," says Merrill with a smile.

"Yeah, no offense Daisy but your definition of nice extends to demons and blood magic, so let's leave that to others eh? Anyway, care to tell us a bit more about yourself Freckles? Like how you managed to make your way into Lowtown so scantily dressed?"

"I...I don't know, actually. One minute I was walking home and the next I woke up somewhere dark and filthy." By now, of course, I knew where I had been. Darktown the underbelly of the city of Kirkwall, it was even worse than I imagined.

"Sounds like Darktown. And what do you mean you just woke up?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. I have no idea how I got here. I was walking home and then I woke up here. I was walking for at least a couple hours when you happened upon me mid-breakdown."

"Maybe Anders could help, he's a healer. But for now, we will go to my place. I'm sure some of my sister's old clothes will fit you," said Hawke with a friendly smile.

"Thank you," I smiled back. The others talked on our way back, while I gazed around trying to figure out just what part of the timeline I was at and what my companions thought of each other. They all seem very friendly with each other, teasing and shoving each other. Isabella seemed to hang close to Hawke when she wasn't hanging on me and Merrill seemed content to listen closely to whatever story Varric was telling this time.

Looking at their smiles and hearing their laughter made something in my stomach clench at the thought of what they would have to go through in the next few years. The Qunari attack, Ander's going crazy and blowing everything up and Leandra. Shit is Leandra still alive!? Maybe I can save at least her, she had always seemed so nice and her death was so needless.

"What's on your mind Freckles? Your face went all sour there for a minute," said Varric, pulling me out of my reverie.

"Just wondering how I got here is all. And hoping that my family isn't too worried." That wasn't necessarily a lie, it just wasn't what I had been thinking at that exact moment.

"We'll figure out how to get you back home, but for now welcome to mine!" Hawke spread his arms wide and gestured towards the front door of a Hightown mansion. It was nice looking on the outside, two potted plants outside the door which were hidden away in an alcove. People were chatting in the courtyard outside and some were giving me disdainful looks.

We walked inside and not a minute later Hawke was assaulted by a mass of brown fur.

"Alright, down girl! Oh, get off ya big lump!" He managed to dislodge what I could now tell was a giant brown mabari.

"Fea this is Elvira, Elvira this is Fea. We call her El for short and don't worry she is exceedingly friendly. Mother! I'm home! And I've brought some friends," called Hawke as he ran up the staircase, leaving the rest of us to entertain the dog.

"Orana would you mind making some tea, please? Oh and some snacks would be lovely!" called down Hawke. I heard Orana agree and run off to the kitchen. Kneeling down I was immediately attacked with kisses from El. I giggled and scratched her behind her ears. I had always been a sucker for animals, and sometimes when I was younger, I thought they could understand what I said.

"Hello, you must be Fea. Poor dear, Garrett just told me what happened. Come with me and we'll find you something to wear. You and Bethany look to be about the same size." Leandra grabbed me by the elbow and took me upstairs.

"Oh, it'll be so nice to have a girl around again. Not that Isabella and Merrill aren't girls, it's just when Hawke and the others get together it's mainly at the tavern. Now here try this!" she shoved a tunic, a pair of leggings and corset into my arms and went back to digging through the wardrobe. I ran behind the divider and took off my dress and flats. I shimmied my way into the leggings and forgoing the corset I slipped the tunic over my head. Thankfully they fit perfectly and were actually very comfy. I moved from behind the screen to show Leandra.

"Oh good, they fit! Here's a belt for you and a leather for your hair if you want to tie it back. Your welcome to any of her clothes. Bethany went to the circle a few years ago so she doesn't need them anymore. Well I'm sure Hawke is downstairs waiting for you," said Leandra, subtly wiping at her eyes. I nodded my head and not knowing how to comfort her I just put on the belt and wrapped the leather tie around my wrist.

Making my way back downstairs I found Hawke and the others in the library. I knocked on the door before making my awkward entrance.

"There we go, now you look like a Marcher! Come on have a seat!" called Varric patting the seat next to him. I plopped down in the seat between him and Isabella while Merrill handed me a cup of tea. Usually was more of a coffee person but I really needed something to calm me down. I know it seems like I'm calm on the outside but inside I am screaming.

"So, start from the beginning. Don't worry, we don't judge. Much," said Hawke. So I told them. Well, part of it anyway. I told them that I remember walking home, blacking out and then waking up here. I recounted how I got lost in Darktown and was freaking out because I didn't know where I was when they found me. They just nodded along, not asking any questions until I was done.

"And you don't remember anything else? Not what you were doing before going home? Any hint as to what might have happened to you?" questioned Merrill. I shook my head and felt the tears start to well up. I blinked rapidly to keep them at bay, I did not like crying in front of people.

"Hey it's alright, we'll take ya to Anders tomorrow. He should be able to see what's wrong with you," said Isabella wrapping her arm around me in a side hug. Varric gave me an awkward pat on the knee and stood up.

"I can check with my contacts and see if anyone knows about anything shady. We'll figure out what happened." I honestly don't think any of his contacts would be able to help, but it was sweet of him to try. A little while later and it was just Hawke and me, the tea was long since cold.

"I hate to do this but I am going to go and see Anders for a bit. Let him know we'll be stopping by tomorrow so he can have an idea of what to do," said Hawke. He gave a nod and left the library so I grabbed the tea tray and started hunting for the kitchen. I found it a few minutes later, Orana was inside humming away. When I set the tray down on the counter she jumped at the noise.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you! I just wanted to know if you needed any help? Hawke just left and I really have no idea what to do..." I trailed off sort of awkwardly at her surprised stare.

"Oh no miss, I can't ask you to do that. I'm sure if you asked Mistress Leandra she'll have something," muttered Orana in her soft voice.

"Please? I owe a lot to Hawke and this is really the only thing I know how to do. I can teach you how to make some amazing cookies!" I could see the reluctance in her eyes and I understood why. She was probably still so used to being a slave that she wasn't used to help from others.

"If you insist Miss," she said giving me a slight smile. In return I gave her the biggest smile I could, thinking I had just made my first official friend in this new world.

For the next few hours, I helped Orana in the kitchen. We cleaned the dishes, scrubbed the floor and counters. It was nice to do some manual labor. The repetitive actions kept me from thinking about my dilemma. It took us an hour but we got the kitchen all cleaned and were moving onto the main hall. I ran and got a new bucket of water from the well and got to scrubbing the floor. Orana swept out the floo and took the ashes outside. It was starting to get dark by the time Orana called that we were done for the day.

"I know you've done so much already but would you mind helping me to make dinner? You don't have to but it would be nice to have the help," she said under her breath. I smiled, glad that she was learning that she didn't always need to do things alone.

"I'd love to help. I love cooking!" She ran out to the little garden the Hawkes managed to keep behind their house. She came back in with potatoes, onions, and carrots in a basket.

"Would you mind peeling the potatoes while I chop the carrots and onions?" She handed me a small knife and I sat down with a bucket and began to peel the potatoes. We worked in companionable silence. Hawke returned about an hour later, just as dinner finished.

"Welcome Messere, dinner is served," I said in my best 'Orlesian' accent with a bow. Hawke just gave a chuckle at my joke.

"I'll go fetch Mother, we'll be there in a minute." He walked past the stairs and disappeared into Leandra's room. I turned to where Bodahn and Sandal and waved them into the kitchen where the servants ate.

"We made some extra for you two as well. Enjoy!" I pointed towards the plates that were set up at the small table. Orana and I made pot roast (though I don't quite think it was beef), bread and apple cinnamon cookies for dessert. Orana was delighted when I showed her how to make my favorite cookie from my childhood.

Leandra and Hawke were waiting for me back in the dining room and Hawke, ever the gentleman, pulled out a chair for me to sit in. He also pulled out a chair for Leandra at the head of the table, then sat opposite me. Hawke and Leandra bowed their heads and feeling confused I did the same.

"Thank you, Maker, for this food that was prepared for us. Thank you for bringing Fea to us, amen," prayed Leandra. We lifted our heads and began to eat. I didn't realize that Andrastians prayed before meals, but I guess that's one thing the games left out.

"So how was your afternoon? Seems like you were quite busy," inquired Hawke.

"It was. Orana and I cleaned the kitchen and entry way, then spent the rest of the time cooking. I also taught her to make apple cinnamon cookies. My mom used to make them for me when I was a kid."

"Have you begun to remember things? That's wonderful!" cheered Leandra with a smile.

"I can remember everything except for the minutes before I blacked out and woke up here," I replied. "How was your afternoon Hawke? Does Anders have any idea what might have happened?"

"He says he might but can't be too sure till he examines you. I asked him if he was willing and he said that he can in the morning." The meal continued with us making small talk. Leandra and Hawke asked me questions about my childhood and I answered as best I could, omitting the obvious things that might get me labeled as 'crazy.'

"I was adopted when I was two. I don't know anything about my parents except that they left me on the side of a road. Thankfully the man who found me worked at the local orphanage." I saw the pity begin to enter their eyes and I immediately went to stop it.

"Don't feel bad for me really. I was adopted by the best parents I could hope to find." I gave them a smile and took a sip from the wine we had served with dinner. We talked for a few more minutes while we munched on the cookies that Orana and I had made.

"These are delicious! We are so bringing these to Anders tomorrow, he would love them! Oh and Aveline, she could use something sweet, make up for that no-fun attitude of hers.." rambled Hawke as she listed off the people we could take them too. Apparently we could use them to de-broodify Fenris.

"Oh right, haven't told you about them yet. Aveline is the captain of the guard here in Kirkwall and Fenris...well Fenris is an escaped slave, but we'll let him tell you his story. But don't let him scare you, he's like that with everyone," said Hawke with an eye roll and shrug.

"Well, it's getting late. And Fea is probably tired from all the excitement of the day, come one dear I'll show you where you can sleep," said Leandra standing up. I moved to take my plate to the kitchen but Leandra just waved it off saying that Orana would get them later.

"I had Orana draw you a bath and lay out a nightgown for you. Goodnight dear." Next thing I knew she was pulling me into a hug and laying a kiss on my hair. I wrapped my arms around her as well as squeezed, fighting off tears.

"Don't worry dear, hush now. We'll find out what happened and how to get you back home." We stood there outside the room, Leandra rubbing my back and me softly crying. It took a few minutes but I managed to calm down and get my breathing under control. I pulled away from Leandra and wiping my eyes, I put on my best smile.

"Go on now, I'm sure the bath will make you feel a bit better," she said rubbing my arms. I nodded and entered the room, gently closing the door behind me. In the far corner of the room was a copper tub, steam rising from the hot water within. It was a simple room, but still somehow very posh. There was a queen sized bed in the center, two nightstands on either side. A wardrobe was on the right-hand wall and a vanity next to it with a pitcher, bowl, and rag.

I stripped and sank into the tub with a grateful sigh. It was hot, but not boiling and felt amazing. I grabbed the rag that was on the side of the tub and dug through the little basket next to it for some soap. I lathered up the rag and scrubbed my body thoroughly. By the time I was done with my body my skin was as red as a tomato. I felt absolutely disgusting after my time in Darktown, even if it was probably mostly in my imagination. Next, I cleansed my hair of dirt and grime. A few minutes later, with the water slightly more brown than it was before, I stepped from the tub and wrapped myself in a fluffy towel. I dried off quickly then put on the silky nightgown that had been laying on the bed. Wrapping the towel around my hair I laid down under the covers and fell asleep.

___________________________________________________________________

I opened my eyes to sunlight streaming in through an open window. I gasped and sat up in my bed. I was back in my room at home. I tossed off my blankets and ran downstairs to the kitchen. There was my mom at the stove, making my favorite, French toast. I ran over and gave her a huge bear hug.

"Well, what's this? Why is the birthday girl up so early?" she said wrapping one arm around me and using the other to flip the toast. Something like a chill slithered down my spine as I backed away from who I had thought was my mother.

"My birthday isn't for another two months...your not my mother," I said walking to the edge of the room. It was then that I noticed everything had a strange haze to it. Like it wasn't really there.

"Well if you aren't a clever one. And I worked so hard to make this perfect for you," said Not-Mother. In a flash of light a desire demon replaced the image of my mother and what i know knew was the Fade took on a green tone with rocks strewn about everywhere.

"I'm not going to make a deal with you if that's what you want. So go ahead and bugger off already." I turned and began to march away, not really knowing where I was going but wanting to get away from the demon lest it manages to tempt me.

"Oh, don't be like that Fea. Don't you want to go home? See your parents again?" said Desire as she followed me through the mist. I ignored her, even though that was what I wanted, more than anything. But I knew that with every demon deal there comes a price and even then you won't get exactly what you wanted. I wandered around the fade for a little while, Desire repeating her offer, me continuously ignoring her. We walked what felt like hours, the drag scenery never changing.

"Rock, rock, oooo look! Another rock," I commented kicking up the rocks in my path. I didn't hear anymore chattering behind me so I turn around and thankfully didn't find Desire. Instead, there was a wolf behind me. I tilted my head in confusion, the wolf mirroring me. It was a pale grey color with bright green eyes.

"Oh please don't be who I think you are. You're not even supposed to be awake yet!" The wolf just stared at me a moment longer than ran off into the mist.

"Oh, so now he wants me to follow him eh? This better not be who I think it is or I will be really irked," I muttered, following after the wolf. The wolf kept always far enough ahead of me that I could only see his tail. Occasionally he would stop and turn to make sure I was still there.

"There you are Rasha, I was wondering where you had gone off too. Naughty wolf. You can come out dear, I won't bite," said a voice that sounded like an old woman's and oddly familiar. Sure enough stepping through the mist, which had thickened from when I first got here, sitting in a chair, was Flemeth. Or rather Mythal I should probably say.

"So, you have managed to find your way to Thedas have you? Was it fate or chance? After all your kind are supposed to be extinct. Hmmm no matter your here now and nothing can change that. Or can it?" muttered the strange lady. She was dressed in a pair of tight dark purple leggings and a tunic with a chain mail like corset. The wolf had settled itself at her feet, watching me with its acid-green eyes.

"What do you mean? I can't go back!? Well, how in the world did I get here in the first place? Surely you could at least tell me that!" I had never been a fan of Flemeth's cryptic answers. Oh sure it was funny when it was happening to characters in a video game, but when it happened to you? Yeah, not as fun.

"I don't know. Maybe it was the maker, or some spell went wrong. We may never know. All I do know is that you are here and your presence could change everything. Be careful what you do, what you say. And more importantly who you save." With that, she disappeared and I felt something tug on me, pulling me away somewhere.

"Very helpful Flemeth!" I shouted into the void as I woke up.

________________________________________________________________

I was awoken by the curtains being pulled open and the sunlight piercing my eyes.

"Wake up sleepy head! Time for breakfast, then we are going to meet up with the others and go see Anders! Come on get up!" shouted Hawke, shaking me. I could already tell that if I stayed here, he was going to end up being that annoying big brother you do/don't want. I groaned and rolled over, pulling the covers over my head.

"Don't make me get El. She loves to give kisses in the morning." That immediately woke me up. As much as I loved dogs, the thought of a ninety-something pound mabari jumping on me does not seem pleasant.

"Fine, you win! I'm getting up!" I drug the sheets down from my face and glared at the bright smile on Hawkes'. He told me he would wait downstairs while I got dressed. I inched out of bed and trudged to the vanity. I dipped the rag in some water and washed the gunk from my eyes and attempted to wake myself up. At some point, more of Bethany's clothes had been left in my closet so today I picked a pair of black leggings, white tunic, and a brown vest. I meandered down the stairs but sped up when I smelled the delicious scent of sausages and bacon. Plates were already set up in the dining room, there was toast, sausage, bacon, biscuits and some sort of bright orange fruit similar in shape to a pear. I had no idea what to call it but when I bit into it I found that it was quite sweet and didn't taste too far off from a pear. I dug into breakfast, Leandra and Hawke making small talk and discussing what they had planned for the day.

After we finished eating I volunteered to take the plates into the kitchen for washing. They tried to stop me but I just gave them a look and took the plates. Orana gave me a smile as I put the plates on the counter for her.

"Thank you for breakfast, Orana. It was delicious!" She blushed and stuttered out a thank you as she went back to washing the dishes.

"Ready to go Fea? We want to get Anders before he gets too busy with other patients," said Hawke with a knock on the door from the dining room. I nodded and rushed to meet him in the entryway. Sandal and Bodahn were already there, Sandal next to his enchantment apparatus and Bodahn just standing near the door.

"Have a good day you two!" I said with a wave to the two dwarves. Hawke was at the door with his greatsword strapped to his back. He smiled at me and we stepped out into the day.


	3. Templars and Training

Hawke was laughing at me. Apparently, he hasn't seen anyone with such a fascination with Kirkwall. Even he wasn't that impressed when he first arrived, but that might have had more to do with having just barely escaped the Blight. He told me all about his escape and he laughed again when my eyes lit up at the story. I had always been a fan of stories, especially ones with dragons.

He pointed out the major locations to me as we walked, he showed me where the Chantry was, the market and he told me of the areas not to go to. He told me to avoid Darktown unless he or one of the others was with me as you never know what sort of shady people are there. I felt warmth blossom at his concern even though he had only just met me.

It took us much longer than I thought it would to get to Darktown. Kirkwall was a maze of streets and I could understand how Merrill got so easily lost when she first arrived. Might even need to ask if I could borrow some string.

It took about an hour to get to Darktown and my feet were aching from the walk. God how I missed cars. Darktown smelled just as I remembered, piss, unwashed bodies and sewage. I wrinkled my nose and tried not to breathe too deeply. After all according to one Dr. Spencer Reid smell was your weakest scent and soon enough I should get used to it. Hopefully.

We turned the corner and there at the end of the street was Anders' clinic, the lantern lit. I felt my nerves flare as I was anxious to discover possibly what happened to me and I was a little apprehensive of Justice. Spirits tend to know things and I wasn't quite ready to tell the whole "from another world and kinda knows the future" story.

I took a deep breath as Hawke pushed open the door. There were already several people inside, asking for remedies or healing. After he finished on the patient he was working on Anders raised his head and I saw a flash of blue in his eyes as the light hit it just right. He gave a slight smile that reached to his eyes as we reached him. I looked between the mage and warrior and saw that little glint of affection. Oh, this is too cute. Anders and male Hawke had always been my favorite pairing besides Fenris and female Hawke.

"Hello Hawke, how are you?" asked Anders, trying not to look too excited.

"Can't complain. Things are being calm for once," he said with a shrug.

"Surprisingly. So, you must be Fea. Sit here and I'll take a look at you. But, first I need you to promise me something. I need to know that you won't go running to the Templars."

"Your secret is safe with me. I don't approve of the Templar's methods," I said, meeting his eyes and showing him that I meant it. There were very few Templars that I didn't mind, but the methods of one Knight-Commander Meredith were beyond atrocious. He nodded and told me to close my eyes. I felt his magic activate and spread over me. There was a gentle prodding in my mind and honestly, it tickled a little. I giggled and could practically feel the boys' confusion. The prodding only lasted a few minutes when Anders told me to open my eyes.

"I'm sorry but I can't see anything wrong. There's no damage and no magic keeping your memories at bay, or at least none I can sense. Maybe you just don't want to remember? I'm sorry I couldn't help more," he said with an apologetic look in his eyes.

"It's alright. Maybe it'll show up in time, guess I'll just have to wait and see." I was actually hoping that Anders would be able to tell me what was wrong, or at least have a theory. And short of Flemeth's confusing riddle, I was no further to finding out how I got here.

"You could always go to the Dalish. They know the magic that I don't and might be able to sense something I can't."

"You know they aren't exactly our best friend, especially since they know that we're friends with Merrill. But maybe Marithari would see reason," rebutted Hawke.

"Oh, and these are for you, Fea and Orana made them," said Garrett, pulling out a little pouch of the cinnamon apple cookies. He took a bite of one and his eyes widened. He quickly finished off the cookie and gave a sheepish smile, cookie crumbs sticking to the side of his mouth. I giggled, Anders blushed and Hawke just stared at Anders' mouth

"Take it you like them?" I said with a chuckle.

"They are very good," Anders replied.

"My mama taught me well. I'd be happy to make you some more." Anders eyes practically lit up and I laughed at his excitement. I saw Hawke give me a little glare out of the corner of his eye and I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Well, we should probably let you get to your other patients." Hawke all but dragged me out of the clinic after giving Anders a quick little peck as if to say 'my mage, no touchy.'

"I wasn't trying to steal him from you. He seems like a nice guy but I saw the looks you gave each other and I won't get in the way of that." I saw him visibly relax and give a sheepish smile.

"I know, sorry. And what looks!?" He gave me affronted look.

"Oh you know, puppy dog eyes, there might have even been a couple 'come hither' looks!" I did my best to keep a straight face. "You were even swooning!"

"I shall have you know my good lady that I do not swoon." He crossed his arms and began to pout.

"You should see your face!" I exclaimed not being able to hold in my laughter anymore. I clutched my sides as I broke down. He was just too gullible.

"Oh, hardy har har very funny." He shook his head and just kept walking. I ran to catch up, his significantly longer legs moving at a fast pace. I wasn't terribly short but I also wasn't the tallest of my friends, I stood at 5"2 and was quite happy with that.

"I'm sure the others would like to hear how it went, so we'll head to The Hanged Man and you can meet Fenris and Aveline." I tried to memorize the path we took because if this was real, I had the feeling that I would be spending a long time here. It took us about half an hour to get to the not so famous pub and I took a breath of semi-fresh air before stepping inside, Hawke right behind me.

There in the corner was the whole gang, minus Anders obviously. Isabella was attempting to flirt with Fenris, who was ignoring her. Varric was telling a story to Merrill who had her eyes so wide I was sure they would pop out if she wasn't careful. And Aveline was listening in, sipping at the mug in front of her. When we reached the table everyone looked up at us.

"Freckles! How did it go? Blondie know what was wrong?" asked Varric.

"Sadly he didn't. But he did suggest that we go see if Marithari could tell us anything," I said with a shrug as I took a chair next to Merrill. Isabella subtly slid over a mug to me and I eyed it before saying fuck it. If this was a dream it wouldn't hurt, and if it was real, well, like Lex said, I need to live a little. I choked as the alcohol burned down my throat and almost gagged at the taste. Varric, Isabella, and Hawke just laughed at me while Merrill patted me on the back.

"You get used to it, eventually," said Varric taking a big swig of his drink.

"By the way, we come bearing gifts," Hawke said while he took out the other bundles of cookies.

"Oh no, I didn't miss an occasion did I? I'm sorry, I'll bring something-"

"You didn't miss anything Merrill. I made these with Orana last night and Hawke thought it would be a good idea to share them."

"Oh well, thank you!" She gave that grin of hers and I squealed in my head. Merrill was just too adorable, though I knew you don't want to get on her bad side. Everyone else either just nodded or said thank you as Hawke handed them out. They took a bite and I swear Isabella's reaction was the best. She moaned. Actually moaned!

"Oh, these are the best cookies I've had in a long time. I am so glad we kept you Cookie." Oh joy, now I have two nicknames like Merrill. Though I had a feeling that 'Cookie' was going to be the predominant one.

"So, you're the one Varric told us about. I'm Aveline Vallen, Captain of the Guard here in Kirkwall," said Aveline as she did a look over of me. I did my best not to squirm, I wasn't afraid of Aveline but you know that feeling. The one you get when you see the cops behind you and you get scared even though you didn't do anything wrong. Yeah, that one.

"The broody elf over here is Fenris, don't let him scare you, he's really a softy on the inside!" stage whispered Varric. Fenris just glared at him and gave me a nod.

"So, why don't you tell us more about yourself Fea? We don't know anything other than you showed up in Darktown and don't know how." That was Aveline, always the inquisitive type.

"Well, I'm seventeen, I'll be eighteen in two months on the sixth." I assumed that the time was relatively the same as it was almost summer back home and it seemed around the same time here.

"I enjoy drawing, baking, music and occasionally I write stories, short ones though that just pop into my head. I was adopted when I was two and have no siblings, though my best friend Alexa is practically my sister. And that's about it, I've never been on any exciting adventures or done anything really." It was only then that I realized how boring my life was back home, sure I enjoyed what I had, but I never really did anything just for the heck of it. I went to school, hung out with my friends and played my games but that was about it. I'd never been out of the small town where I grew up and the closest I've ever gotten to other culture was through my internet friends!

"Well if you're going to be hanging out with us then you're going to need to learn how to fight. You look to be about the right build for a rogue, I'm sure either Rivaini or I could teach you how to handle yourself in a fight," said Varric as he analyzed me. I gaped at him in surprise.

"What? Did you think we were gonna cut you loose? Nah Freckles were gonna keep ya. Don't think Rivaini would let us get rid of you anyway," said Varric with a chuckle. I honestly didn't know what to think. I figured they wouldn't just cut me loose, adios, good luck. But I also didn't think they would bother to train me to fight so I could go with them.

"Thank you, I honestly didn't think you guys would do that for me."

"You're one of us now, for better or worse," said Hawke laying a hand on my shoulder. I gave him a smile and looked around at the rag-tag group of people. I hated myself for this but at that moment I thought, please let this be real. And for a brief moment, I didn't want to leave.

I had been with the group for about two weeks now. Isabella was teaching me how to dual wield with a dagger and it was going horribly. I was clumsy and just not exactly suited to the style of the Pirate Queen. We would practice every day for a couple hours in the main room at Fenris's mansion. At first, Isabella had simply barged in but Fenris agreed to let us use it after Isabella told him that we would just barge back in again.

Not to say that I hadn't improved because I certainly did. I was able to hold onto the daggers better and I wasn't falling down with every strike. I was able to hold my own for about ten seconds before 'dying' to Isabella. Every now and then she would tap my foot with hers, slightly correcting my were currently working on me simply learning how to block. I was beginning to think that I would have much rather have Varric teach me how to use a crossbow. I grunted as Isabella struck me again, she was surprisingly strong and I was only just able to bring my blunted daggers up in time.

"You're getting better, again," she said as she struck again, faster this time. She shot off multiple strikes and I did my best to block each one, though some got through and I was sure that they were to leave bruises later.

"Alright, you look about dead Cookie. We're done for the day," she said twirling her daggers into their sheaths on her back. I gave a grateful sigh and sagged down onto a nearby stair. She handed me a cup of water, which at first I had been reluctant to drink but since I had had no ill effects so far I eagerly drank this one down. Isabella plopped down next to me handing me a rag to wipe off the sweat on my face and neck. She suggested that we head to The Hanged Man for some lunch and I agreed and ran up to get Fenris.

"Hey, Broody! Bell and I are going to The Hanged Man to get some lunch, wanna join?" I asked as I peeked into the room. He was sitting at the fire sharpening and cleaning his sword.

"Alright, I could use some food," he said, leaning his sword against the wall. He was still a little stand-offish but at least he didn't send his broody glares my way anymore. Isabella was waiting downstairs at the door and I was beyond jealous. We had been training for the past two hours and she looked as glorious as ever while I looked like a drowned cat. I will admit I had never been very athletic except for the mandatory PE class.

When we got there Varric was at the usual table drinking his usual piss flavored ale. He waved us over as he saw us and we each took our usual seat. The day waitress, Edna, brought over three more ales and then returned with three plates of bread, cheese and some form of mystery meat. Hawke, Merrill, Aveline, and Anders had taken a trip out to the Wounded Coast to look for some escaped convict coutesy of a Magistrate. Which left the rest of us to find some way to entertain ourselves. Varric was helping look out for any information about anyone ferrying people in or out of the city. As I thought he was unable to find anything as I wasn't exactly from this world.

I had finally gotten used to the idea that this might not be a dream. It hurt far too much and I was here too long for it to not be real. I had begun thinking about when to tell the group the truth and I had decided that as soon as Hawke and his group were back that I would. And of course, I freaked myself out by thinking of their reactions. Hawke might be confused and hurt, Fenris would be pissed, Anders would probably be worried thinking that I would call down the Templars on him. I figured Aveline would be distrustful, asking all sorts of questions, Varric and Isabella would probably be hurt, but also be the most supportive of the group.

"-ook like shit," Varric said. I flushed as I realized he had been trying to talk to me but I hadn't heard anything.

"It's not very nice to tell a woman that even if it is true, Varric." I tore off a piece of stale bread and shoved it into my mouth, chewing slowly. The food here was never the greatest but it was something at least and it was nice to not have to cook all the time. At least he wasn't as bad as Dorian was sure to be. Dorian would probably be begging me to take a bath to remove the smell of sweat and the dirt. Which was actually exactly what I felt like doing. I quickly finished up my plate and excused myself.

"I want to get home and take a bath. Maybe get some sketching done," I said at the complaints. I shook my head, told them I'd see them later and left. I was getting used to the winding streets and finally didn't need someone to escort me everywhere to prevent me from getting lost. When I made it to Hightown I took my time walking to the mansion.

I perused the wares in the market, admiring the fabrics one of the stalls had. I honestly wish I knew how to sew because I would probably make myself a nice dress with some of the coin I had earned. I had managed to snag a few jobs as a courier, delivering letters and packages around the city-state. I reluctantly parted ways from the market and walked toward the promise of a warm bath.

I sneaked into the house and ran out to the well in the back. Oh, how I missed the modern conveniences such as indoor plumbing. I had to lug each bucket to the tub where a heating rune had thankfully been placed so I didn't have to boil each bucket of water individually. I sank into the water with a sigh and went through my usual post-training routine. I scrubbed every inch of me until my skin was red. I stepped out of the bath and wrapped a fluffy towel around me while I searched for something to wear. I grabbed the one dress I actually owned and wasn't a hand-me-down. It was a deep emerald green with a boat neckline that wasn't too deep. Tossing on my boots I grabbed my satchel which had my notebook and charcoals that Varric had bought for me in which to write down my stories and draw my sketches. I left my room and was just about to reach the front door when Leandra stopped me.

"Oh Fea, if you're going out would you mind dropping this letter off at the Gallows for me, please? It's for Bethany," she said handing me a thick roll of parchment. I nodded and left the house, tucking the roll into my satchel. It was actually a nice day out, though it was a little on the warm side. Sadly I had to take a boat in order to get to the Gallows so I made my way to the docks which mean I had to make my way through the winding streets of Lowtown, not the best place to be when you can't defend yourself. Thankfully Varric gave me a little knife which I kept hidden under my belt just in case.

The boat ride didn't take too long and I smiled at the guards as I entered the Gallows, trying to hide the apprehension that I felt whenever I came here. Leandra had me run letters to Bethany occasionally and sometimes I had courier jobs here as well. I made my way up the steps and gingerly opened the giant doors. Sadly I never got further than the entrance to the Circle but at least I knew my letters were being delivered. No one was at the entrance when I made my way in.

"Ok...this is awkward," I whispered to myself as I closed the door. Do I just sit and wait? Or do I make my presence known and possibly get in trouble by walking further into the Circle? I decided that the wiser course of action would be to wait, someone had to come through sooner or later, whether it was a mage or templar. I sat down in a corner and pulled out my notebook figuring this was as good a place as any. It wasn't as nice as I remember the Ferelden circle being but it would do. It was plain, yet still hauntingly beautiful in its own way. It had tall white marble pillars, a grand ceiling with what I can only assume to be a magically powered chandelier as it didn't look like there was any way to lower it. There were murals on the walls depicting the glory of the once sprawling slave trade. I glowered at the images of the slavers whipping the poor elves and humans. I found it curious that dwarves were not in the mural but I guess it made sense since they left Orzammar so rarely.

I sat in silence and began my sketch with a rough outline of the room. I wanted to record as much as I could in case I was ever taken back home and managed to bring my book with me. Next, I moved onto drawing the pillars adding definition and shadows, making it look more like a 3D room than just a box. I was adding detail to the pillars when I heard footsteps on the marble floor.

I looked up and there standing in one of the archways was none other than Cullen Rutherford, Knight-Captain of Kirkwall. His eyes were the color of dark honey and his golden-blonde hair was gently curled and swept away from his face. He didn't notice me as he kept walking through, his nose buried in a report. I hastily stood to my feet and coughed to get his attention.

He looked up in shock and I got a better look at his face. He had a nice face, straight nose, but he doesn't have that little scar at the corner of his mouth yet.

"I wonder how he gets it," I pondered in my head.

"What can I do for you Serah?" asked Cullen lowering his report and schooling his face back to one of control.

"I simply came to deliver a letter to one of the mages, Bethany Hawke," I said pulling the slightly squished letter from my satchel. "It's from her mother," I explained handing it over. He looked at the scroll then tucked it into a pocket.

"I will make sure it is delivered. I hope you did not have to wait too long," he said with a nod.

"I didn't. And besides, I had my sketchbook to entertain me. I know it sounds a little silly but I've wanted to sketch the inside of this place for a while." I shrugged and looked away a little awkwardly.

"So you are an artist then? Well, I'm sure that you can stay as long as you want to finish your sketch. If anyone questions you just tell them Knight-Captain Rutherford said you could stay." I gaped up at him in shock. I remember this Cullen being cold and polite. I was surprised that he would vouch for me and allow me to stay and sketch.

"Thank you Ser, I'll show you when I finish," I said with a curtsey. Cullen just gave a polite nod, wished me a good day and left. I turned around and put my hands on my cheeks and gave a little mental shriek.

"Did I just flirt with Cullen Rutherford? I did. Oh, fuck I did! Good job Fea, good friggin job," I whispered to myself in a panic. I just took a deep breath and shook my head of those thoughts.

"Maybe he didn't notice. Hopefully, he didn't notice." I took my seat back in my corner. I pulled my book back out and began to finish my sketch.

Two hours later, and one extremely cramped hand and the piece was done. Well, for the most part, it had a few little fixes to it, but those were touchups I could do at home. I groaned as I stood up and heard my back pop in multiple places. I sighed and picked my satchel off the ground putting my supplies away. I was just about to open the giant doors when I heard footsteps behind me. Once again there was one Cullen Rutherford, looking about as tired as I felt.

"Ah, Serah, you are still here?" he asked, straightening his back and trying not to look so beat down.

"I was just about to leave actually. I've finished what I could here and when I get back home I can do the minor touch ups," I said with a shrug.

"Then would you permit me to escort you back home? It's getting dark and you never know what sorts come out at night."

"I would be honored, Serah Rutherford. My name is Fea Barnes by the way, didn't get to introduce myself earlier."

"It's a pleasure, Serah Barnes," said Cullen with a little bow. He pushed open the doors and gestured for me to go first. Such a gentleman. I gave a little curtsey and exited the Circle. Cullen was right behind me and I began to lead us back to Hawke's mansion.

"So, how long have you been in Kirkwall?" I asked trying to start a conversation and not have it lull into awkward silence.

"About three years ago. I used to be at the Ferelden Circle but was moved here after the Blight in order to assist Knight-Commander Meredith. And you?"

"Only a couple of weeks ago. I wanted to get out of Ferelden and see more of the world. It was a spur of the moment decision and I am sad to say that the cost of the ship took all my money. Thankfully Garrett Hawke and his friends found me and took me in," I told him the cover story Varric had devised for me. It was better than telling them I apparently appeared out of thin air and can't remember how.

"They sound like generous people," said Cullen as we reached the dock.

"I have a question." Cullen nodded for me to continue. "Don't the Templar's sleep at the Gallows? Isn't it a nuisance to escort me all the way to Hightown then just come right back? Honestly, you don't have to, I can make it by myself." I remember the Templar's Hall being right there off the Gallows courtyard and yet Cullen was willing to escort me all the way to the highest part of the city and then make the trek all the way back.

"I have some papers to deliver to the Guard. It's no trouble really," he said, hands behind his back and ever composed. I couldn't wait until the day when he joined the Inquisition and became flustered at the smallest things. It was adorable.

"Ah, I see. Aveline might not be there, I think she took a few hours off today."

"You know the Captain of the Guard?" he seemed surprised that I would know someone that high up. Well, know I know two high-ups, so ha!

"Hawke is friends with her. I see her occasionally at the Hanged Man, but we aren't best friends or anything," I explained. Aveline and I got on well enough but her overwhelming sense of rule following drove me a bit batty. I thought I had been a stick in the mud, but I was nowhere even close to Aveline's level.

"I see," said Cullen and it lapsed into silence. We boarded the boat, thank God...Maker that they run this late. That was another thing I was going to have to get used to. Calling Him the Maker and not God, not saying Jesus and such. Also, I should probably talk to Varric or Hawke about teaching me to read. I had looked at Hawke's library one day when I had no jobs and no training only to find that I couldn't read the language. It was cold out on the water and it constantly surprised me how fast the temperatures could change from warm to almost freezing. I wrapped my arms around myself and lamented having not brought my shawl. Then again I hadn't expected to stay out as late as I had.

"Oh Maker, Leandra is going to kill me!" I swore out loud. She had really taken me under her wing and treated me almost as a member of the family.

"Who is Leandra?" asked the templar at my side.

"Hawke's mother. She can be a little overprotective and I didn't tell her that I would be out this late," I explained.

"Sounds like she cares quite a bit," he replied.

"She does. What about you? Any family worrying over you?" I winced as soon as I asked, and I hoped he didn't notice. I knew that his oldest sister hadn't known he had gone to Kirkwall until much later.

"I have three siblings, two sisters and a brother. They...do not know I am here. We are not on the best terms and I have neglected to inform them of my transfer." I wisely shut up after this, his tone told me he didn't want to talk about it.

"Oh, almost forgot, here," I said pulling out my notebook. I flipped to the page where I had the drawing of the Circle. I handed the book to him and awaited his judgment.

"It's not quite finished, I want to make a few tweaks to the shadowing and fine tune the details, but other than that I am quite happy with it."

"It is very good. You have a true talent," he said handing the book back. I clutched it to my chest and gave a small smile in thanks. I could see myself being friends with the Templar. We reached the docks on the other side and began the journey to the top of the city. It took us about an hour and we spent it making idle chatter, what each of us of Kirkwall, funny experiences or just plain confusing ones. I hadn't nearly as many stories as Cullen, but his stories more than made up for my lack of. He had me laughing so much I was afraid my sides would split.

We arrived at the door of the estate far too soon, I had enjoyed my time with the templar far more than I thought I would. He may seem cold and unfeeling in the game, but once you manage to worm past that exterior there seemed to be a bit of his usual self.

"Well, this is me. Thank you so much for escorting me here. Now it's time to face Leandra." I shuddered at the thought and flashed a small smile at Cullen.

"You're welcome, Miss. Good luck," he said with a smirk. This was a big improvement from earlier

"Oh, ha ha very funny Mister Big Templar," I said with a slight punch to his arm. He gave me a confused look and I just chuckled.

"Well, guess I better face the music. Have a good night Cullen," I said as I ducked into the alcove.

"And to you Miss Fea," he said with a slight bow and walked away. I felt the heat rise to my face at the sound of my name from him

"Get a grip on yourself!" I whispered with a slight slap to the face when he was out of earshot. I sighed and opened the door to the mansion and was immediately wrapped in a hug.

"Where have you been!? Hawke went out to look for you, we were so worried!" rushed out Leandra, squeezing the air out of me.

"I was at the Circle. I was sketching the entryway and lost track of time, I'm sorry," I managed to breathe out while she was choking the life out of me.

"Oh, sorry dear. But really if you had planned to stay so long you should have told me!" She released me and I gratefully took a deep breath. Note to self, do not piss off Leandra.

"I originally hadn't. I needed to wait for a bit for someone to show up and so I just started drawing. It was Knight-Captain Cullen who allowed me to stay until I was finished. And he even walked me home even though I am sure it was out of his way." I told her of the things we had talked about and gushed only a little. Seriously, I wasn't that pathetic...ok yes I was, don't judge. It was Cullen Fucking Rutherford!

Twenty minutes or so later and Hawke was barging through the door, the others behind him.

"I can't find her mother! We've looked everywh-" Hawke stopped at the arch leading from the entry and just stared. Next thing I knew I was enveloped in another hug, only this one had a lot more people. Hawke, Isabela, Merrill and Anders just glomped onto me and started squeezing.

"Don't you dare scare us like that again," whispered Hawke into my ear. I laid my head on his shoulder and thought that maybe, just maybe, I could have a family here.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Sensitive material at end of chapter, is this might trigger something skip to A/N after she leaves Merrill's house.

"Then after lunch, it's puzzles and darts and baking, paper mache a bit of ballet and chess..." I sang quietly under my breath. I was currently working in the kitchen at the estate, mixing some more cookie dough. I danced around, picking up ingredients as I sang along to a song from one of my Disney films.

Orana was out in the garden, Leandra was out for a walk and Hawke was with Anders. It seemed like every minute that Hawke wasn't out on a mission or at home he was with Anders, it was beyond adorable. We would sit up late in the library and Hawke would gush about what a wonderful guy Anders was. It hurt every time we did because I couldn't help thinking about what Anders would soon be planning.

I still hadn't told Hawke and the others the truth, even though I had been in Kirkwall for nearly a month, I had never been able to find a good time. I had resolved to tell them all today as we were going to meet up at the Hanged Man for dinner, which was why I was making the cookies. A peace offering of a sort.

"I didn't know you could sing!" I whipped around and there were Hawke and Anders standing in the door to the main room.

"How long were you there?" I froze my hand on the cinnamon sticks I had been about to ground up.

"Long enough," he said, a wicked grin spreading across his face. This does not bode well. Last time he had that look on his face we were being chased by a pack of mabari through a Lowtown alleyway at night. Don't ask.

"Whatever you're thinking stop it, stop it right now." I grabbed the wooden spoon on the counter and held it out threateningly.

"I'd do as she says Garrett, wooden spoons can be quite lethal," said Anders with an incredibly good poker face. Hawke sized me up, then next thing I knew he was snatching the spoon out of my hand and holding it with the smuggest smile possible.

"Give it back Hawke! I need to finish these cookies or they won't be done in time!"

"What will you do in return? I don't think I should be doing this great favor for free." He waved the spoon around just out of my reach. Curse his stupid long legs and superior height.

"What do you want?"

"Hmmm." He put his finger to his chin and pretended to be deep in thought. "How about a song tonight at dinner? I'm sure the others would love to know this little thing about you!"

I had always loved to sing, though usually in the shower...or you know, where people can't hear me. No, I didn't think I was bad, I just didn't like that amount of attention and the thought of singing in front of all those people terrified me. But then again, after I told them my story Hawke might forget about it so...

"Fine," I ground out reaching out for the wooden spoon. Hawke gently put it back in my hand and chuckled. I just glared in response and went back to making my cookies.

"Stupid nug-humper," I whispered under my breath as they were leaving the room.

"What was that?" asked Hawke turning around.

"Nothing dearest Hawke. Nothing," I calmly replied, feeling a little smug myself. When he and Anders had left the room and I could hear them moving upstairs I laid the spoon back on the counter.

How was I going to explain where I come from? That I knew them even before we met? And what would they think of me afterward? Would I have to leave or would they, by some miracle, allow me to stay with them? I shook these thoughts from my head as it did me no good to dwell on them now. I didn't want to let on that anything was wrong more than I had.

The more I had pondered telling them the more withdrawn I had become. I tried my best to put on an air as if things were alright, but I think Leandra saw something in my eyes. She was good at reading people, especially me who always wore my heart on my sleeve.

I rolled the dough and placed the little balls on the baking stone. I pressed them flat and sprinkled the ground cinnamon on top then pushed them into the brick oven. I dusted off my hands and ran upstairs to grab my art supplies and took them out to the garden with me.

It was beautiful out here, there were so many plants and colors. I had begun sketching it out a couple days ago when I got the chance. Orana was there, pulling weeds and picking fruits, veggies, and herbs. She had even begun to teach me about certain herbs and their various uses.

I sketched for about twenty minutes then ran back into the kitchen to check on the cookies. Thankfully they were done so I set them out to cool down so I could wrap them. I went back to the garden and spent the next hour drawing. The sun was just about to set when Hawke came and told me that they were ready to head to the tavern. I quickly wrapped the cookies in their individual clothes and gently put them in my satchel so they wouldn't crumble apart.

Hawke kissed his mother's cheek in farewell and I waved to Sandal and Bodahn as we exited the house. We walked in companionable silence, Anders and Hawke brushing hands occasionally, still too shy to publicly announce how much they love one another.

We were the last to arrive at the tavern, everyone sitting at our usual table. I hung back and gathered my courage and tried to figure out where I would begin. Anders and Hawke had already sat down at the table and I could see Aveline and Fenris shooting me confused looks. I took a deep breath and approached the table.

"Guys...there's something I need to talk to you about something. Can we go up to Varric's room and talk privately?" I twiddled my thumbs, doing my best to keep my head up and not avoiding their eyes. They nodded and followed me up the stairs. The filed in before me and I closed the door behind me. I began pacing in front of the door trying to get the courage to tell them.

"I've...been keeping something from you guys. Gah, I don't know how to put this gently so I'm just gonna come right out and say it. I'm not from Thedas. I'm from another world where all this is a story and all of you, characters. I already knew who all of you were when we met I just didn't know how to tell you!" I said all this in a rush, wanting to get it over with. I wrung my hands and tucked my hair behind my ear awaiting their judgment.

"Well that's certainly a new one I haven't heard before," chuckled Varric with a grin.

"Davri," I muttered thinking that was maybe the one thing that would get him to believe me. I had enjoyed the banter between the two of them during Inquisition when Bianca shows up.

"Andraste's tits... how do you know that?" He had a shocked and confused look on his face and I saw him reach for Bianca, traveling was sitting on the table next to him.

"Like I said, I'm from another world where all this is a story. They go into detail. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I was just afraid you would think I was crazy or hate me or-" It was then that I started to cry. God, I'm such an emotional wreck. Looking around at their faces I saw confusion and distrust blooming. I hadn't realized just how important this ragtag group would become to me and I couldn't bear the thought of being told to leave.

"So what do you know? What were these 'stories' about?" asked Aveline. I couldn't read her face, she had entered her 'guard' mode and wouldn't let me know her thoughts till she had sorted them.

"They told about important events that would change the fate of Thedas. The first one was about the Hero of Ferelden, the second is about Hawke and the third is about the Herald of Andraste. The third one doesn't take place for about eight more years though."

"Why would they write about me? I'm not exactly an influential member of society," questioned Hawke. Oh, ye of little faith.

"You will be. There will be a revolution here that will begin a war that will change the world as you know it. You play an integral role in keeping Kirkwall together. I can't tell you everything if there's the chance I change anything it could make events worse." I decided to leave out the fact that his lover was the one who set the ball rolling. Probably wouldn't go over well.

"Well you have Varric's belief it looks like, but how do the rest of us know this isn't just an elaborate prank?" asked Anders. I thought of everything I knew about him, which admittedly wasn't much. But I did know one thing about Gray Wardens that no one told anybody. I stretched up onto my toes and whispered in his ear.

"You drank darkspawn blood when you joined the Wardens," I said this as quietly as possible and pulled away to see his face paler than a second ago. I shuffled back to the door.

"Well, it's a strange story but I think she's telling the truth," he commented, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Alright. As much as I trust you guys, I want to know what else she can say to prove it," said Hawke. It went on like this for about ten minutes, me quietly telling them secrets that I knew. I told Isabela about the 'relic', Merrill about Tamlen and Mahariel since I knew that the Warden had been an Amell. I told Aveline about 'my choice', Fenris about Hadriana and with Hawke, I told him something that Varric had said when Bartrand had betrayed them in the Deep Roads. It took a while, but the looks on their faces were more contemplative and believing than confused and mistrustful.

"Well, that is one crazy story but it makes sense in a nonsensical way," said Varric as he stood. He walked up to me and shook my hand with a smile. One by one the others nodded and either gave me a small hug or patted my back. Fenris just gave me a nod, which was about as much as I expected from the ex-slave.

"I don't know about you guys, but after that, I could sure use a drink. Let's go Freckles," Hawke said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I felt the tears start again as my confusion and that annoying thing called hope grew.

"You mean, I can stay?"

"Did you think we would throw you out Cookie? Just because you know our deepest darkest secrets? That just means we need to keep you closer," Isabela told me. She wrapped her arm around my waist and we made our way awkwardly down the stairs. I laughed and hugged the Pirate Queen and soon to be Champion close. I owed the others hugs as well, including Fenris, even though he might not like it. We sat back down at our table and Varric called Norah over and told her to put a round on his tab.

"So...you know about Justice?" questioned Anders in a soft voice.

"Yes, but I should warn you that he doesn't stay Justice for very long. If you aren't careful he will turn into Vengeance." I gave him a pointed look as he pulled away with a thoughtful look. I gratefully grabbed the mug that Norah had dropped off. I took a big swig and didn't care about the taste, I just needed something to help calm my raging emotions.

Hawke reached into my satchel and passed out the cookies I had made. I shook my head and just kept drinking the disgusting thing they call ale.

"Don't think I've forgotten about our deal Fea," whispered Hawke into my ear. I turned slowly and glared. Hawke laughed aloud at my petulant look and drew attention to us, which caused me to just shrink into my seat as I attempted to disappear.

"Bollucks," I whispered to myself.

An hour and many drinks later we were all stumbling our way back up the stairs to hang out in Varric's room as downstairs was getting crowded. I collapsed on the dwarf's bed and curled up against Isabela and Merrill. Anders was sitting in Hawkes lap and Varric was leaning against Fenris on the floor.

"You're really comfy Merrill," I muttered as I pillowed up against the blood mage. Isabela had spooned up against my back and I can honestly say being sandwiched like this was very comfy.

"Thank you," replied Merril with a slight slur in her voice. It had been hilarious watching the elf get drunk off of one mug of ale and seeing her blush at almost any comment made by Isabela, Varric or Hawke.

"Fi! I believe you owe us a song!" called out Hawke. Somehow he and Anders had migrated from the chair to the floor, Anders still in his lover's lap.

"I don't know if you've, hic, noticed Hawke, but I am fairly drunk and very tired. Imma goes to shleep and maybe I'll sing you one tomorrow. G'night," I replied as I snuggled further into Merrill. I was out as soon as my eyes closed, dead to the world.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh," I groaned as I threw up into the bucket again, Isabela rubbing my back. I had a massive headache and could only remember snippets of what happened last night. I do remember waking up sandwiched between Hawke and Anders this morning and I was sure they weren't the ones I had fallen asleep cuddling. Isabela had told me she had retired to her room a couple hours after I left and had taken Merrill with her.

I spent the next few minutes puking into the bucket until it was just dry heaving. I wiped my mouth as Isabela handed me a cup of water and I swished to wash the taste out of my mouth and spat it into the bucket.

"Thanks, Bel, ugh Maker remind me never to drink like that again," I said as I pulled myself to my feet. Anders and Hawke were downstairs and it seems as if I was the only one who was this bad. I trudged down the stairs into the main room and plopped into my chair. Anders passed me a little red bottle and I stared at it in confusion.

"Elfroot potion should help with a headache," he explained with a smile. I uncorked the bottle and drank it down, almost gagging at the taste. It took a couple minutes but the pain started to recede and I sighed with relief. I laid my head on the table, closed my eyes and smiled. I fucking love magic and the wonders of the plants here.

"Here you should eat," said Hawke. I slipped my eyes open and saw he had placed a plate of cheese and bread in front of me. I tore off a piece of bread and slowly chewed on it, glad to have some food back in my stomach. I ate slowly and took my time. Isabela had thankfully given me a reprieve for the day from training.

Merrill was just staggering down the stairs, rubbing her eyes when I finished my breakfast. She sat down next to me and Anders handed her the same potion he gave me. She tossed it back without question and just laid her head on her arms.

"I smell like shite so I'm going home. I'll see you guys later," I announced as I got to my feet. The boys and Isabela said goodbye, Merrill just waved. Though if she needed the potion like I did I think I can understand her. I ran back upstairs to grab my bag then headed out the door towards home.

I quietly made my way into the house and began the task of filling the bath. A good half-hour later and I was drying off with a towel and looking for an outfit for today. I settled on a black pair of leggings, deep purple tunic, and my usual belt. I wrapped my hair in my towel and turned at the sound of a knock on my bedroom door.

"Eh there is a templar here to see you, Miss," commented Bodahn to my confusion. I only knew one templar and there were no mages here. I took off the towel and made my way downstairs, finger combing my curls as best I could so I looked presentable.

There standing in the main room was none other than Cullen Rutherford, hands behind his back and examining the room. He was dressed in his usual Templar armor, his sword at his hip and his shield on his back.

"Serah Rutherford? To what do I owe this pleasure?" I asked from the base of the staircase. He startled and stared at me for a second.

"Ah, I came to deliver the reply to your letter. I would have brought it earlier in the week but I was swamped with reports," he replied handing me a scroll.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to bring it yourself. You could have just sent it with a courier," I said placing the scroll on the message table. Leandra would see it later.

"The Viscount wished to see me, so I figured I could deliver it myself."

"Well, thank you." It was silent for a minute neither of us knowing what to say.

"Would you like to go for a walk? It's a nice day out," I suggested, trying to bring him out of his shell. I made it my mission to start him on his journey to becoming the man he is in Inquisition. And he wasn't bad company. We had talked a few times on my visits to the Gallows to either sketch or deliver messages.

"That would be nice," he agreed. I gave a big grin and ran upstairs to grab my satchel and coin purse. I wanted to stop at the market and buy some colored wax sticks, similar to crayons for my art kit. I rushed back downstairs and made for the door, Cullen following behind me. I told Bodahn to let know Leandra and Hawke that I was out with Cullen and I wouldn't know when I'd be back. I didn't want them to have a heart attack like the did last time.

We wandered around Hightown in companionable silence for a little while. It was nice, just walking in silence in the sun. Occasionally I would ask him questions and he would reply in short, polite answers. We stopped at the market and I purchased new charcoals and the colors. It was nearing lunch so I bought us a couple, apples, and some dried jerky as well. Not the most glorious but it would do.

"So I know this may seem like a strange request but, would it be alright if I drew you? Not right now if you don't want to, but you know maybe someday later at the estate," I awkwardly spat out. I had been wanting to draw him for a while and God I feel foolish now it's. My cheeks were a bright red and when I looked up at him so were his.

"I, well," he looked away and coughed into his hand. "I suppose if you wish." I smiled and we continued on. After another twenty minutes of aimlessly walking Cullen excused himself saying that he had more paperwork that needed to be done.

"It never ends, does it? Well, don't stay up all night ok?" I had begun to notice the shadows growing under his eyes. I hope it's only overworking and the nightmares weren't keeping him from sleeping. Though it was more likely the nightmares.

"I shall try," he said with a smile and bid me farewell. I waved as he made his way down towards the docks. I made a split second decision to head to the Alienage and hang out with Merrill. We didn't get the chance to hang out much as she was either out with Hawke or I was with Isabela.

I received many strange looks and glares as I walked down the stairs into the Alienage. It was so rare that a 'shem' entered the place it was no surprise they were distrustful. I quickly shuffled to Merrill's door, knocked, and prayed that she was actually home. Thankfully I didn't have to wait long before she opened the door and looked shocked to see me.

"Oh! Hello Fea, can I help you?" She gestured inside. I walked in and sat down at one of the chairs at the small table in her main room.

"I just thought I'd stop by. I realized we haven't hung out very much over the weeks I've been here. I want to get to know you better!"

"Oh! Ok, what do you want to know?"

Suddenly I had no idea what to ask. What did I want to know? "Well, what's your favorite color?"

"Blue, like the sky. It makes me think of the long days spent in the aravels, traveling with my clan." She had a slight smile, lost in a memory.

"What was that like? Constantly traveling?" It continued in this manner for a little while. Me asking about her life with the Dalish, her asking about my life back home. I told her about Alexa, how much I missed her. I told her about cars and planes and the amazing things we had. I also told explained to her how we had no elves, dwarves, qunari or magic back home. She seemed quite confused by this.

"So it's only humans? And if you don't have magic how did you make your machines?"

"Science. It's like magic, but not as fantastical. We can't make fireballs out of thin air, but we can help deaf people hear and make devices that instantly allow us to communicate with others across the world! But we're also constantly at war, fighting over the smallest things. Race, religion, gender, my people love their wars." The mood quickly turned sour as we both thought of the wars that had been fought in our own worlds. I thought about the war that would ravage Thedas in the next few years.

"Can you tell me about magic?" I asked trying to diffuse the melancholy in the air. She gave a grateful smile and launched into a full-blown lecture about magic and the demons she's met. We sat like this for hours, I was happy to just let Merrill distract me from thoughts of the future. Eventually, we ran out of things to talk about and I made my way back home.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dark as I made my way through the streets of Lowtown, my hand on the knife at my waist. I probably should have just asked Merrill if she would walk home with me, but I was halfway there so there was no sense in walking all the way back.

"Well, well lads! What do we have 'ere? Looks like a little bird's lost 'er way!" A group of three men came up from behind me, the stench of ale on their breath. The tallest slunk in front of me and grabbed a lock of my hair. I fingered the knife, walking backwards, till I bumped into one of the other men. He grabbed my upper arms and pinned me in place. I struggled, squirmed and reached for my knife. The third one saw and grabbed my wrist and squeezed till I let go.

"Now, now don't be like that! We just wanna have a little fun!" said the leader, groping my chest. I kicked out at his knee, hearing a crack as my foot connected.

"Bitch!" he yelled, slapping me across my cheek. I bit my lip and tasted blood, trying to hold back the tears. The one gripping my arms tightened his hold and drug me off into an alley. I kicked and screamed to no avail. The leader just hit my head again and my ears rang from the force.

"Just stay quiet and it'll go easier for ya," he whispered. He started groping me with one hand while he pulled down his trousers with his other. I felt sharp pain, something hot running down my legs and then blissfully blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Please don't kill me! *hides behind Iron Bull* Protect me squire!
> 
> Iron Bull: Well maybe you shouldn't have written that boss.
> 
> Me: I know! I didn't mean to, it just happened!
> 
> Iron Bull: Sure boss, sure.
> 
> Me: Anyway, please leave a review and don't kill me! This would have been out sooner but I was helping my sister with her moving for a few days. I'm not too happy with this chapter and how she explains the whole other world thing but it's the best I could do. Please let me know how I can improve and have a great day!


End file.
